<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closure by tasteoftheforbidden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378690">Closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden'>tasteoftheforbidden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Humor, Regret, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at a place that was once meant for an execution. One wanted atonement, while the other only wished for forgiveness. </p><p>We never truly move on unless we finally get answers to the question 'why'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Shinomori Aoshi/Takani Megumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoshi walked in silence, ignoring the blatant looks he received from the crowd of people parting to offer him right of passage. He released a slow sigh, keeping his gaze sharp and uninviting. He would never admit it out loud, but he could never really get used to the stares of the public. After news of his appointment as the second commander of the Meiji government’s army, his face had been eternally plastered on newspapers alongside Saito Hajime, the existing commander-in-chief of the military.</p>
<p>Aoshi tried his best to ignore the way the gazes would move from his head to his toe, before shifting to his twin kodachis, then finally resting on the medallion pinned on the left side of his chest. Aoshi sighed once again, still annoyed that despite Saito’s agreement to put aside the use of any uniforms, he was still required to wear a ridiculous medallion that proved his current status. He really didn’t understand the need for such a thing when his face was practically permanently etched in the minds of the people thanks to the news circulations.</p>
<p>Turning around a corner, Aoshi felt himself breathe a little easier thanks to the notable reduction of onlookers. He was in an alley now, maneuvering through the narrow spaces with ease thanks to his infallible memory. It may have been almost three years since he last visited Tokyo, but he could still remember it like the back of his hand.</p>
<p>A few steps more and he would be on the right street. Gazing up towards the sky, Aoshi failed to hide his surprise as red orange rays streamed through nearly grayish clouds. The sun had begun to set. As if his body had been waiting for a sign, he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Had he really been traveling that long?</p>
<p>
  <em>“As an elite member of the army, you should watch yourself more carefully. That doesn’t only mean you need to watch out for your life, it also means you need to portray an acceptable image – an image that the public can rely on, but an image the government can learn to fear.”</em>
</p>
<p>Aoshi blinked as Saito’s words rang randomly in his ear. He had been pestering Aoshi to travel with escorts to ensure his safety and comfort, but the Okashira would have none of it. If Okubo’s death was any indication, traveling via carriage was a definite one-way ticket to hell. He was a ninja by heart and he would travel in ways that would best suit him.</p>
<p>Aoshi felt the corner of his lips tug slightly at the sight of the familiar wooden gates. He was here. The sun had finally set, leaving the streets under the dim glow of moonlight. It was silent. Too silent.</p>
<p>Aoshi raised a hand to knock on the gates only to have them budge at the slightest touch. He narrowed his eyes. Why were the main gates unlocked? Dropping the parcels he carried silently to the ground, he lifted his other hand to the edge of one of his kodachis. Aoshi pushed the door open slightly, surveying the area. No lights were on and it seemed no one was home. Taking a few calculated steps inside, he unsheathed his kodachis, assuming a defensive stance.</p>
<p>“Himura-san?” He called out calmly, his eyes were sharp as they darted from one part of the front yard to another.</p>
<p>“Kamiya-san?”</p>
<p>“They’re not here.”</p>
<p>Aoshi shifted his gaze to entrance of the dojo. The muffled voice seemed to have come from inside. It sounded familiar, yet for some strange reason, he couldn’t quite figure out who it belonged to. Tilting his kodachi down slightly, Aoshi made his way cautiously towards the dojo. Sliding the doors open, he assumed a defensive stance. The unexpected light caught him off guard slightly. Before him was a woman with long ebony hair, lighting candles inside a few small lanterns. He narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps towards the woman clad in an orange summer kimono. “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>“It’s disrespectful to walk inside a dojo with shoes on, Shinomori-san.”</p>
<p>Aoshi brought down his sword at the familiar tone that reached his ears. “It’s you.” Without waiting for a reply, Aoshi sheathed his sword and began to retrace his steps, taking his boots off at the edge of the dojo. “I apologize for the mess. I will clean it up myself.” Turning around, he realized the lady doctor had yet to spare him a glance. She seemed utterly enraptured by the task of lighting up those little lanterns.</p>
<p>“Where is Himura-san?”</p>
<p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the small laugh that reached his ears. “Did I say something amusing?”</p>
<p>Turning around, Megumi finally allowed her gaze to fall on Aoshi. She couldn’t help but notice how much older he seemed to look. The shadows from the flames did nothing to soften the sharp features of his face. He looked menacing and cold even under the burning warm light of the lanterns.</p>
<p>“I find it amusing that I get to meet you <em>here</em>. Again. After all these years.”</p>
<p>Aoshi’s narrowed eyes showed slight confusion before showing understanding a few moments later.</p>
<p>Megumi smirked. “You remember? The last time we met was right here. And you were just about ready to slit my throat.” Megumi paused to look around the dojo, as if she was reliving the moment. “You even asked me the same question, only it was phrased as ‘Where is <em>battosai</em>?’”</p>
<p>Aoshi fought the urge to look away, trying his best to read what was going through the mind of the lady doctor. Just what was she trying to achieve by bringing up the past?</p>
<p>“Do you want an apology?”</p>
<p>Megumi failed to hide her amusement at the reply of the Okashira. He probably meant for it to be an offer, but it sounded more like a threat. “An insincere apology means nothing to me.”</p>
<p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes once again in annoyance. “Then what is it that you want?”</p>
<p>For the longest time, Megumi simply stared at Aoshi in silence, her gaze searching for something in the depths of his eyes.</p>
<p>Aoshi felt the simmer of annoyance grow steadily under the scrutinizing gaze of the Takani heir. For a moment his thoughts drifted to how easy it would be for him to snap her neck in two with just his bare hand.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, Megumi finally spoke. “Do you remember what you said to me that night?”</p>
<p>Aoshi released an impatient sigh. “No. Not particularly.” It was taking almost every ounce of his self- control to not snap back at the seemingly deranged woman before him.</p>
<p>“A lady doctor would never succeed in this type of society.” Megumi began, her tone apathetic, mimicking that of Aoshi’s. “You should have stuck to what you knew best, making drugs, driving useless people mad, bringing them to their death.” Megumi paused at the hardened look Aoshi gave her. It was as if he was both ashamed and angered by her audacity to reiterate the very words he had thrown at her. Megumi clenched her fists in determination and continued her account. “Or perhaps death is also what you crave? Is that why you’re going against me? Do you wish to die just like all those filthy cowards? Do you-”</p>
<p>Megumi failed to suppress a yelp when Aoshi suddenly closed the distance between then, grabbing her arm roughly in the processing. His gaze was intense, almost burning. His breathing was heavier now, and the way his jaw was clenched made Megumi swallow unconsciously. It felt like he would kill her any moment.</p>
<p>“Do you wish for me to grant you the freedom only death can bestow?”</p>
<p>Megumi’s eyes widened as Aoshi finished the line she was unable to. She stared in silent shock at Aoshi’s unwavering gaze.</p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” Aoshi paused, allowing himself to grip Megumi’s arm a little tighter. He felt her stiffen in response. “An assurance that I remember all the harsh words I spoke to you that night?”</p>
<p>Megumi struggled to get her arm out of Aoshi’s vice grip. She felt him loosen his grasp on her before she successfully managed to pull herself free. Wringing a hand over her sore forearm, Megumi glared daggers at the Okashira from underneath the bangs framing her eyes.</p>
<p>Aoshi released a sigh in frustration. “I don’t have time for any of this.” He glared at Megumi’s infuriated form. “Tell me where Himura is.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>Megumi raised her head to stare Aoshi in the eye. “Why didn’t you kill me then?”</p>
<p>Aoshi failed to hide the surprise in his face.</p>
<p>“Up until the last moment, I was sure. I was sure you would do it.” Megumi’s gaze never left Aoshi. “So why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Aoshi broke his glance and turned his eyes down onto the wooden floor. Why didn’t he? That time he too was sure he would kill her. So why was she still alive, standing right before him this very moment?</p>
<p>“Well?” Megumi’s tone sounded impatient and irritated at the lack of response.</p>
<p>“Your eyes.”</p>
<p>Megumi blinked in confusion. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Your eyes looked familiar, at that moment. It reminded me of something. Someone, during a certain point in time.”</p>
<p>“You’re not making any sense.” Came Megumi’s exasperated tone.</p>
<p>“Your eyes were pleading me… to kill you.” Aoshi’s gaze was back onto her. “Because you had nothing to live for. Because you would rather choose the uncertainty of death rather than continue to live on another day. Because you felt useless, worthless, purposeless. After all, what else would someone like you do in this world? You ask yourself that question every day.”</p>
<p>Megumi was silent. She wanted to contradict him, yell at him at his audacity to try and act as if he knew her. But she couldn’t. At that moment, as much as she hated to admit it, it was the first time anyone was ever able to understand what it was exactly that she felt. All the lives she took all those years she had been making Opium. No matter how many lives she tried to save, the nightmares that plague her in her sleep never ceased. She was trapped in a prison she created. No one could hear her, no one could help her.</p>
<p>“You reminded me of myself.” Aoshi’s gaze softened slightly as he watched the strong-willed lady doctor shed silent tears he was sure she wasn’t even aware of. “A life without purpose is one thing. But a life with a failed purpose is another. You failed to uphold the values of your clan, just as I had failed mine. I… understood how it felt.” Aoshi paused when Megumi broke eye contact, directing her gaze away from his eyes and onto his chest, trying hard to fight the tears.</p>
<p>“That was why… I couldn’t bring myself to kill you.”</p>
<p>Megumi turned her back to Aoshi, wiping the tears away from her eyes furiously, annoyed that she allowed herself to cry in front of such a man. Gathering up what was left of her pride, Megumi headed towards the small lanterns, grabbing a few on each hand. “Kenshin and the others are at the Tanabata festival just up town, near the shrine. The fireworks display will start in a few minutes at midnight so you can find them in an open area where the fireworks can be best seen. You can get what’s left of the lanterns here so you have some light on the way there.”</p>
<p>Without sparing Aoshi a glance, Megumi began to make her way out of the dojo.</p>
<p>“Will you be headed there as well?”</p>
<p>Megumi paused momentarily from wearing her sandals at the unexpected question. “Yes.” She responded silently but firmly as she hurriedly donned her wooden sandals. She made her way out of the gate before the Okashira could say anything further. The last thing she needed was a long and awkward walk with Shinomori Aoshi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megumi tried her best to ignore the penetrating gaze she could feel at the back of her neck. She knew he was just a few paces behind her, given that she really couldn’t outrun him with the kimono she was wearing. The only thing she was thankful for was that he continued to maintain his distance and didn’t try to make any small talk. After all, he didn’t really seem like the type for idle chats.</p>
<p>Megumi released a tired sigh. The festival was still quite a long way. The silence of the streets and the dimly lit paper lanterns did nothing to quell Megumi’s growing anxiety. The streets at night could really drive a woman crazy. Add in the presence of the man who once offered to take her life so offhandedly, she felt like she was nearing a nervous breakdown now. She really should have accepted Sanosuke’s offer to escort her to the festival.</p>
<p>Pausing, Megumi huffed in determination before turning her gaze back onto the silent shadow mirroring her every step. “Shinomori-san.” She stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>All she got was a raised eyebrow in reply. Megumi narrowed her eyes at how such a simple gesture was enough to communicate his silent inquiry on why she had stopped.</p>
<p>“Would you be so kind as to walk alongside me, instead of behind me?” Megumi tried to voice it out as a question but she really couldn’t help the demanding tone of her voice.</p>
<p>Both Aoshi’s eyebrows rose this time in surprise.</p>
<p>Megumi released an exasperated sigh. “I understand the connotation of walking side by side. But trust me, I am not interested in what people think of us. You can move away as far as possible once we get to more crowded areas. But right now, knowing someone I don’t trust is walking <em>behind</em> me is driving me crazy.” She paused at the strange look Aoshi was giving her.</p>
<p>Megumi folded her arms defensively. “I know you are capable of killing me at any moment. I’m not saying you will. But at least I would prefer it that I would be able to see it, if in case you do-”</p>
<p>“I won’t kill you.”</p>
<p>For some strange reason, the silent but determined way Aoshi said those words made Megumi shut up. She looked away feeling like an idiot for ever saying anything. She knew Aoshi was a changed man. But to her he will always be the stranger who made her feel utterly worthless with just a few truthful words that hit home. Before she realized it, he was standing right before her. She flinched a bit, taking a few steps backwards.</p>
<p>As if the gesture didn’t bother him, Aoshi moved to where Megumi was and settled himself two feet away on her right. He said nothing more.</p>
<p>Still trying to hide her embarrassment at ever questioning the honor of the Oniwabanshu head, Megumi chose to remain silent as she headed towards the festival once again. She mentally cursed. Having him right beside her only seemed to have amplified her discomfort. She clenched her teeth. She really shouldn’t have said anything.</p>
<p>As they reached the waterway, a strong gust of wind blew, successfully knocking out the lights off their candle-lit paper lanterns. Megumi cursed out loud.</p>
<p>“Of all the things!” Megumi huffed in annoyance. It was Tanabata so the local government was adamant that all bright lights in the city be turned off. Not to mention that almost every soul in town was at the open field for the fireworks display. Glancing up, she clicked her tongue at the lack of moon and stars. Megumi fumbled around her kimono for some extra matches when she realized she had left them back at the Kamiya Dojo. She cursed again. She was in such a hurry to get away from Aoshi that she had forgotten to bring extra matches for precaution.</p>
<p>She released a long calming sigh. “Do you happen to have some matches at disposal, Shinomori-san?”</p>
<p>“They’re among my things I left at the dojo.”</p>
<p>Megumi pressed the palm of her fist on her forehead in an attempt to calm herself down. Why did they have to lose their light just when they were about to walk across the rubble path of the waterway?</p>
<p>Aoshi seemed to have realized Megumi’s dilemma. Given her current outfit, it would be very difficult to maneuver around the rocky pathway. “Is there another way to the festival other than this?”</p>
<p>Megumi shook her head. “The festival is being held at an abandoned clearing at the end of town. There’s only one way to reach it and this is it.”</p>
<p>Aoshi debated on the matter. There was one way they could both cross the path. “Perhaps-”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes at being shot down so suddenly. “You haven’t even heard-”</p>
<p>“I will not let you carry me.”</p>
<p>Aoshi stayed silent at the decisive and vehement tone of the lady doctor. “Then how do you suppose-”</p>
<p>“After walking across this pathway, you’ll see a fork. Head to the right.” Megumi paused momentarily to visualize the directions in her mind, missing the way the Okashira was glaring at her for cutting him off repeatedly. “Continue for about 80 meters, then you’ll see a bunch of huge rocks. There’s a cave on the left most side of those rocks. I’m sure the cave will be lit somewhat so go in, head straight, then you’ll come across the exit. There you’ll see the open field just head down the stone steps.”</p>
<p>Aoshi’s initial annoyance turned into confusion. “You’re not going?”</p>
<p>“No. Unfortunately for me this is the end of the road. Good luck.” With that Megumi turned around slowly with her hands slightly outstretched as she took careful steps. With no more than five steps, Megumi felt a hand grab her wrist.</p>
<p>“What?” She failed to hide the annoyance in her tone.</p>
<p>“You’re headed to the edge.” Came Aoshi’s nonchalant reply.</p>
<p>Megumi blinked as she slowly slid on foot forward only to meet thin air just a few inches away. She swallowed. “Well I guess I didn’t’ turn around enough.” She paused moving away from the edge. “I’ll be fine now.” She tugged on her arm but Aoshi’s hold remained. Before she could protest, she heard a resigning sigh.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to head to the festival?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Megumi replied with determination, as she tugged at her arm.</p>
<p>“Then I will escort you back to the Kamiya dojo.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Megumi raised her hands up. “I don’t need your help. Really. I walk these streets every day of my life. I just took a wrong turn that’s all. Besides, don’t you have some business with Kenshin?”</p>
<p>“It can wait.”</p>
<p>Megumi sighed. “Shinomori-san. It’s not like the two of us walking around in the dark would do either of us any good. There’s no point in two blind people shuffling around at random.”</p>
<p>“I can see quite clearly.”</p>
<p>Megumi felt her mouth open in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Despite your sudden expression of incredulity, given that your mouth just fell open, I assure you I can see well.” Aoshi replied with poorly veiled annoyance. After all, what kind of shinobi would he be if he couldn’t see in the dark?</p>
<p>Megumi immediately shut her mouth at the comment. “Fine. But I can also assure you that I can get home without your help.” She tugged at her arm once again and finally felt the Okashira let go.</p>
<p>Megumi had only taken a few steps and already she could sense Aoshi on her trail. “Shinomori-san.” Came her accusatory tone.</p>
<p>Aoshi remained silent for a moment, contemplating the various terrain they passed so far on the way to the festival. “Without my assistance, you will fall several times on this trek back to the Kamiya Dojo.”</p>
<p>Megumi clenched her teeth at Aoshi’s choice of words. “Can’t provide me with a concrete number?” She mocked, refusing to back down. “That’s too bad. Make sure you count then.”</p>
<p>Aoshi could only sigh.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, how many was it?”</p>
<p>Aoshi sighed for the umpteenth time as he stared at the prideful demeanor of the renowned lady doctor. They were finally at the dimly-lit gate of the Kamiya dojo after what seemed like hours of trekking. He stayed silent for a moment as he assessed her form from head to toe – hair disheveled, summer kimono murky and tattered, hands covered in mud, and right sandal strap broken. “I didn’t count.”</p>
<p>Megumi scoffed in disbelief as she turned around to head inside the dojo. “Liar.”</p>
<p>Aoshi closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly. He hated it whenever women would ask those silly trick questions. No matter what answer he provided, he would have made her angry nonetheless. He headed inside the dojo just in time to see the Takani heir disappear into the hallway, no doubt to get a change of clothes.</p>
<p>Feeling somewhat unsure of what to do, Aoshi chose to sit at the edge of the steps, keeping his eyes on the front gate. Exhaustion began to seep in once he finally sat down, laying his twin kodachis by his side. It was only then that he realized he had been travelling for hours on end without acquiring any rest stops. He released a tired sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He kept his gaze on the flickering flame of one of the paper lanterns by the dojo entrance. Much to Aoshi’s surprise, the dancing flame slowly soothed him until he lost sense of time entirely.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, soft footsteps and the cackle of porcelain cups reverberated around the dojo. Aoshi turned around to see Megumi walking towards him holding a tray of snacks. He did know what surprised him more, the gesture, or the way she looked that moment – hair in a thick one-sided braid, plain white kimono, bare-faced and barefooted. With the way she looked, Aoshi knew she couldn’t care less of what he thought about her. But for some unearthly reason, the Okashira couldn’t take his eyes off her, more so when she was finally just an arm’s reach away, setting the tray on the floor. Their eyes met.</p>
<p> “Wouldn’t want to be a bad host in place of Kaoru and Kenshin, now would I?” Megumi raised an eyebrow for emphasis before standing up and turning around. “You know where the kitchen is.”</p>
<p>Aoshi stared at the tray only to see five small broken biscuits, a porcelain cup with tea leaves, and a pot of hot water.</p>
<p>“Oh and by the way…”</p>
<p>Aoshi brought his gaze back to the lady doctor, before following her pointed finger down and onto the muddy boot prints on the wooden floor.</p>
<p>“You did say you were going to clean it up.” Megumi turned around and waved an arm nonchalantly as she headed back to her room. “Make sure you get it done before Kaoru and Kenshin get back.”</p>
<p>Aoshi could only sigh as he stared at the woman’s retreating form, berating himself for his earlier train of thought. He must have been a lot more tired than he led himself to believe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoshi opened his tired eyes at the sound of footsteps nearing. His hands immediately flew to where his kodachis were, a gesture he had been used to for so long.</p>
<p>"Shinomori-san?"</p>
<p>Aoshi relaxed a bit at the sight of Kenshin and his family. He bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "I apologize for the sudden visit."</p>
<p>"Have you been waiting here this whole time?" Kaoru asked in concern as she hurried up the dojo to head to the kitchen. "At least let me make you something." Eying the tray beside the dojo entrance, Kaoru looked at Aoshi with confusion. "Who served you?"</p>
<p>"Megumi." Aoshi answered curtly.</p>
<p>Kaoru's eyes widened as she glanced at the tray, or what was left of it. "Why didn't she serve you some of the sweets she brought in from Aizu?" Kaoru grabbed the tray and headed to the kitchen. "Give me a moment and I'll be right with you Aoshi-san. Kenshin I'll leave him to you!"</p>
<p>Kenshin nodded towards his wife.</p>
<p>"I'll tuck Kenji in." Yahiko stated as he continued to carry the infant inside the house.</p>
<p>"Thank you Yahiko." Kenshi replied with a grateful smile.</p>
<p>"So, what brings you here Mr. Commander?" Sano teased as he continued to chew on the straw hanging out his mouth.</p>
<p>"The matter doesn't concern you, Sagara."</p>
<p>Sano raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh come on! I live here too, sort of. Any concern of Kenshin is a concern of mine as well."</p>
<p>Aoshi continued to stare down the younger streetfighter.</p>
<p>"Now, now. Let's all head inside and make ourselves comfortable first." Kenshin pacified, both his arms raised in surrender.</p>
<p>Both tall men nodded in agreement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aoshi stared at the group before him. He sighed in exasperation. "Like I said, I would like to talk to Himura-san alone."</p>
<p>"I don't think so buddy." Sano shook his head, his gaze like that of an overprotective father.</p>
<p>"As much as I would like to respect your request Shinomori-san, I would like to be allowed to join this conversation as well." Kaoru stated firmly.</p>
<p>"That's right. God knows what kind of dirty job the government will make Kenshin do again!" Yahiko added.</p>
<p>Aoshi sighed again. "It's not a job from the government. This is a personal agenda." He paused, looking at each of them with emphasis. "If you still haven't heard, I am currently on leave from my position for at least a month. I am hear because I have a personal request for Himura. So I hope you can grant my appeal for privacy."</p>
<p>Kenshin looked at each of the pairs of eyes darting towards him. "Shinomori-san has traveled a long way. If it is a personal request, from one samurai to another, then I would like to hear it alone."</p>
<p>Sano opened his mouth to retort but Kaoru raised her hand to silence him. "We understand. But if it involves you leaving for a mission, I will not allow that."</p>
<p>Kaoru glanced at Aoshi with determination. "I am sure you are aware of my husband's condition, so I expect that you will not request something that is beyond his current capabilities."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't dream of it." Aoshi replied sincerely.</p>
<p>With a nod of finality, Kaoru motioned for Sano and Yahiko to leave.</p>
<p>When they were finally left alone, Kenshin scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I apologize. They've become so overprotective ever since they learned about my health concerns."</p>
<p>"It's nothing to apologize for. Their behavior is expected." Aoshi replied with a curt nod.</p>
<p>"So what is it that I can help you with?"</p>
<p>"I wish to ask for your permission to bring the lady doctor Megumi Takani to Kyoto."</p>
<p>Kenshin blinked. Once. Twice. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>Aoshi cleared his throat before reiterating the exact same words once again.</p>
<p>"Shinomori-san, I heard you the first time." Kenshin responded with amusement. "I'm just confused as to why you need my permission."</p>
<p>Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "She's currently serving as your personal doctor is she not?"</p>
<p>Kenshin shook his head. "She <em>is</em> my doctor but her clientele is not limited to myself. I used to travel to Aizu for check-ups but when Dr. Oguni Gensai died two months ago, she's been living here with us."</p>
<p>Aoshi stayed silent, sipping his tea.</p>
<p>Kenshin simply stared at the quiet Oniwabanshu leader, unsure what it was that he was thinking. "Why do you need Megumi-dono in Kyoto?"</p>
<p>Sighing, Aoshi brought his cup down the table. "Jiya is dying. The doctors say he only has a month at most. I…" Aoshi paused, his gaze on the leaves floating idly on his tea cup. "I just want to make his passing as comfortable as possible."</p>
<p>"I'm very sorry to hear that Shinomori-san." Keshin began, as he stared at Aoshi's melancholic form. "But more than myself, I think the person you should be asking is Megumi-dono."</p>
<p>Aoshi glanced at Kenshin with certainty. "She will never approve."</p>
<p>"You haven't even tried." Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "She's a reasonable woman. And more than that, she is compassionate. She cares about lives, no matter whose it is."</p>
<p>Aoshi was silent, unsure of what to respond.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you can try to ask her tomorrow morning." Kenshi added with much optimism.</p>
<p>Aoshi could only nod in reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megumi stretched her arms our languidly as she inhaled the fresh morning breeze. It was still cold but seeing the plants bloom in the garden gave her a strange energy.</p>
<p>"Takani-sensei."</p>
<p>Megumi froze. She knew that tone too well. "And here I thought was going to have a peaceful morning."</p>
<p>"I apologize for my intrusion." Aoshi responded, albeit not at all sympathetic.</p>
<p>Megumi turned around to look at the Meiji army commander with annoyance. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>Aoshi took a moment to prepare himself. "I wish to ask for your medical assistance in Kyoto."</p>
<p>Megumi failed to hide her surprise. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Jiya is terminally ill." Aoshi began, an obvious discomfort at having to share intimate information about his family was notable. "I, as well as the rest of the Oniwabanshu, would like to avail of your medical services, to make his passing as painless as possible."</p>
<p>"Why me?" Megumi raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "There are many good and well-known doctors in Kyoto. You don't need my expertise."</p>
<p>Aoshi sighed in slight exasperation. "That is true. However, Jiya is being… difficult." Aoshi paused, embarrassed at what he had to say next. "He insists that his doctors be female, or else he would refuse medical treatment."</p>
<p>Aoshi fought the urge to cringe at the shrill voice that greeted him in response.</p>
<p>"That good for nothing pervert! He's dying and all he can think about is that!? Just let him die an idiot then!"</p>
<p>Aoshi released a tired sigh. "I understand your concern. And I would rather not bother you with this matter if I had the choice. There aren't a lot of female doctors, especially those well-versed in terminal illness. I know that stubborn old man is being unreasonable, but I would like to think that he's just grasping at the things he has some semblance of control over."</p>
<p>"I will not travel to Kyoto to be someone's geisha, Shinomori." Megumi replied vehemently before turning her back on him.</p>
<p>"The Oniwabanshu will fund your clinic and place you under our protection. All necessary equipment and medicine will be at your disposal. Anything you wish will be granted. The location of your clinic is your choice as well, of course. I will station military personnel within your jurisdiction to ensure your safety and the flourishment of your business. All this in exchange for Jiya's comfort in his passing."</p>
<p>Megumi turned around and looked at Aoshi in disbelief. "You think you can buy your way through this?"</p>
<p>"It's a good deal." The Oniwabanshu leader insisted.</p>
<p>With one last look of disgust, Megumi shook her head and began to walk away. </p>
<p>Clenching his jaw, Aoshi took hurried steps, ignoring the way Megumi flinched when he grabbed her arm and turned her around.</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, the Takani heir pulled her arm back forcefully, sending the man before her a look of utter disdain. "Who gave you any right-"</p>
<p>With a defeated sigh, Aoshi bent down on one knee, his head hung low in desperation. Megumi could only look on in incredulity. "W-What the hell do you think-"</p>
<p>"I'm begging you." Aoshi began, his tone firm but desperate. "I don't care what it takes. I'll give you whatever you want. Just please make Jiya's death painless."</p>
<p>Megumi felt her mouth fall open, unsure of what exactly she was witnessing. "Get up." She whispered, still shaken by the scene before her. "I said get up, Shinomori!" She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him as forcefully as she could, but he wouldn't budge.</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Megumi cursed as she glanced at Aoshi's pitiful form. She didn't know what irked her more, the fact that someone as proud as him would bow his head down for someone like her, or the fact that a merciless killer like him was capable of so much compassion.</p>
<p>Megumi fisted her hands, annoyed at the effect the gesture seemed to have on her. How could she possibly turn down such a sincere request? She released a heavy sigh. "One condition."</p>
<p>Aoshi raised his head, his eyes hopeful. It was the first time Megumi saw such an expression from him.</p>
<p>"I don't want your stupid clinic. I don't want your money. And I sure as hell don't need your protection." Megumi paused before clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Would you just get up, Shinomori!?"</p>
<p>Aoshi stood up to his full height, his initial expression of hope veiled by something akin to indifference once again.</p>
<p>"A few weeks ago Saito was here." Megumi began. "He was trying to recruit Kenshin into the army."</p>
<p>Aoshi eyes grew slightly with understanding. So that was why everyone was being so overprotective around the renowned Battousai.</p>
<p>"In exchange for my medical services, I want you and the entire Meiji government to leave Kenshin alone. No more job offers, no external pressures or whatnot just to make him join some stupid expedition or whatever the hell you people call it! He's done more than enough for this country. He deserves to live in peace." Megumi stared at Aoshi with new found determination. "If you can promise me that you can get the government off Kenshin's ass for as long as he lives, then I will accept your offer."</p>
<p>Aoshi continued to stare at fiery eyes of the lady doctor before him, not expecting her to ask such as request from him. After several moments, Aoshi nodded. "You have my word."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you sure you have everything you need?"</p>
<p>Megumi rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Kaoru, how many times are you going to ask that question before you get satisfied?"</p>
<p>Kaoru frowned at Megumi's snarky reply but said nothing. Anyone could tell that the lady doctor wasn't exactly in a pleasant mood. As for the cause of her sour disposition… Kaoru's glance shifted towards the lady doctor's companion for the trip. Aoshi Shinomori was nearly two meters high and was nearly impossible to miss. Being a well-known public figure, it was no surprise he attracted attention. Needless to say, his handsome features and mysterious persona did nothing to quell the growing crowd of onlookers.</p>
<p>Kaoru forced back a smile as she looked on at the pair. They didn't look too bad together. Dare she say, they actually looked like they could pass as a-</p>
<p>"Shut up Shinomori."</p>
<p>"I never said a thing."</p>
<p>"You were about to. So don't act all innocent."</p>
<p>"And what proof do you have of that exactly?"</p>
<p>"Fine. Feign ignorance. See if I care."</p>
<p>Kaoru sighed at the exchange. They would look lovely if only they would learn to keep their mouths shut and their insults to themselves.</p>
<p>"Hey, Megitsune, your train is about to leave." Sanosuke pointed towards the signaling train.</p>
<p>"Shut up rooster. I can see it's about to leave. I don't need you to tell me what's obvious."</p>
<p>Sano blinked. "Well someone's got a stick up her ass."</p>
<p>Megumi turned to glare at Sano but Kenshin intervened, getting between the two.</p>
<p>"Now now!"</p>
<p>Kaoru placed a hand behind Megumi's back. "You should go. Before the train starts moving."</p>
<p>Megumi released a sigh, annoyed at herself for snapping at everyone. She knew she agreed to go to Kyoto of her own free will and that she had given her own conditions for the deal; but she didn't imagine just how frustrating it would feel. For some strange reason, it was as if she was letting Aoshi get the better of her, like she was succumbing to his wishes. The thought of her willfully doing something that would merit Aoshi was making her sick. Trying her best to quell the feeling of aggravation, Megumi enveloped Kaoru in a hug, apologizing silently.</p>
<p>Kaoru smiled. "It's ok. I can't begin to imagine what you might be feeling. But we're always here whenever you need anything."</p>
<p>Megumi nodded before moving to hug Kenshin goodbye. "If you feel anything strange, anything at all, let me know. I'll get on the train and be back here as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Kenshin smiled. "Thank you." Pulling away, he gave Megumi a gentle look. "You will always have a home here with us."</p>
<p>Megumi felt her eyes prick slightly but she held back the tears. "That means a lot Kenshin. I appreciate it."</p>
<p>"What? No hug for me?"</p>
<p>Megumi glared at the grinning face of Sagara Sanosuke. "You. I will definitely not miss. Good luck patching yourself up after those stupid street fights of yours."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Megitsune! When was the last time I even got injured in a fight? Besides, I know you like-"</p>
<p>"It's time to leave." Aoshi interrupted.</p>
<p>"Don't you try anything on her Shinomori." Sano warned.</p>
<p>Megumi raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"You never know what kind of shit poisons she's brewing. Before you know it, you'd be dead in your sleep." Sano teased.</p>
<p>Before Megumi could retort, Aoshi quietly headed towards the train. The Takani heir had no other choice but to hurry as well, trying her best to catch up to the Okashira's long strides.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The train ride to Kyoto was silent, neither wanted to make unnecessary conversation. Aoshi sighed. Usually he would welcome silence but this one was rather suffocating. He could feel nothing but disdain from the lady doctor sitting beside him, gazing out the window, intent on ignoring him throughout the trip.</p>
<p>"Are you having second thoughts?"</p>
<p>Megumi gave no reply, eyes still glued to the scenery.</p>
<p>Aoshi sighed again. "Unfortunately, I do not have the liberty to take back my offer. As much as this annoys you, you are the only choice I have left. I'm not asking you to tolerate me. But I hope when we get to Kyoto, and when you finally see Jiya, none of your animosity towards me will be carried over to him."</p>
<p>Megumi finally gave Aoshi a look. Her tone was silent but her eyes were burning. "Are you questioning my professionalism?"</p>
<p>Aoshi looked Megumi in the eye, unwavering. "You are human. You are not immune to your emotions."</p>
<p>"So you're telling me that I might take my anger out on a terminally ill man?" Megumi's tone was very still but the look in her eyes could practically kill.</p>
<p>Aoshi blinked. "Anything is possible."</p>
<p>Neither one moved to break eye contact as a silent battle of wills ensued. Neither said anything, and neither looked like they would give up any time soon.</p>
<p>"Question my professionalism again, and you can go find yourself another doctor."</p>
<p>Megumi glared at Aoshi with finality before glancing back at the window.</p>
<p>Aoshi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't understand why you're behaving so insufferably. I thought we reached an agreement and that you were doing this willingly."</p>
<p>"Just because I agreed doesn't mean I'm enjoying it."</p>
<p>"Then-"</p>
<p>"Shinomori." Megumi raised a hand up to silence the Okashira, much to his annoyance. He hated it whenever anyone interrupted him.</p>
<p>"What we have is a business deal. I don't need you to talk to me on a personal level. I don't want to have to explain myself to you. Just leave me alone at least during the duration of this ride. I can deal with this myself. And I assure you, when I get to Kyoto, I will work as your mentor's doctor, without question."</p>
<p>Aoshi could only nod in reply, doing his best to tame the growing feeling of aggravation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We've reached our last destination! Kyoto station! Kyoto station! Please check all your belongings. Thank you for riding with us and enjoy your stay!"</p>
<p>Aoshi and Megumi leave the train in silence. Aoshi says nothing as he leads Megumi to the Aoya. He noticed she had been walking several paces behind him, but he was sure it wasn't out of respect. He glanced back to check on her, only to see that she was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Aoshi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he rushed back to retrace his steps. If she dared to run away, he would drag her back to the Aoya himself.</p>
<p>Turning around a corner, Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the scene before him.</p>
<p>"Come on, surely you've got a bit of time to spare pretty miss?"</p>
<p>"You know beauties like you shouldn't be out here all alone."</p>
<p>"Play with us a little while will ya?"</p>
<p>Megumi slapped a hand that threatened to move around her. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself."</p>
<p>"How dare you try to slap me you little-"</p>
<p>Megumi tried to brace herself for the blow but it never came. The hand that was raised to strike her was stuck in midair. She watched in surprise as the man cowered to the ground screaming at the death grip around his forearm. A distinct crack resounded following an even louder scream.</p>
<p>"C-Commander…"</p>
<p>"S-Shinomori Aoshi!"</p>
<p>"Shit! Run for it!"</p>
<p>Megumi blinked, her eyes missing the way the group of men dispersed like air. All she could focus on was Aoshi and the merciless killing intent she could feel off him. She felt frozen and unable to move, more so when his eyes finally met her own. The events of that night at the Kamiya dojo began replaying in her head.</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>Megumi could only shake her head. How could she have forgotten just how frightening a man he could be?</p>
<p>"Let's go." Aoshi turned around to head towards the Aoya once more. "Stay close."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Aoshi-sama!"</p>
<p>Megumi shifted her gaze towards the energetic tiny girl running towards them.</p>
<p>"It's nice to see you well, Misao." Aoshi replied with a nod as he moved a hand towards Megumi. "Can I leave you to direct Takani-sensei to her quarters?"</p>
<p>"O-Of course!" Misao paused for a while at the sight of the Takani heir. It's been a while since she last saw her but the beauty of the lady doctor never failed to amaze and envy her at the same time.</p>
<p>"I don't need that much time to settle in." Megumi insisted, her gaze stayed on Aoshi as she followed the younger girl to her quarters. "I want to take a look at the old man as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Aoshi paused for a moment in slight surprise before nodding in understanding. "I'll meet you by Jiya's door in a few minutes then."</p>
<p>Megumi simply waived a hand in response.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I didn't think you would come."</p>
<p>Megumi paused from unpacking to turn her attention towards the tiny girl standing by the door. "And why is that?"</p>
<p>"I…" Misao's eyes were everywhere except Megumi's. "Well… I heard about your past with Aoshi-sama."</p>
<p>Megumi turned her attention back to her belongings. "And?"</p>
<p>"W-Well… Aoshi-sama was your captor, was he not?" Misao paused, unsure if she should continue. "D-Don't you… Don't you despise him?"</p>
<p>Megumi glanced at Misao nonchalantly. "I do."</p>
<p>Misao's eyes widened at the offhanded confession. "T-Then… Why-"</p>
<p>"Oh but when such a handsome man gets down on one knee and begs you to come home with him, who am I to decline?" Megumi winked, amused at the priceless expression on the teenager's face.</p>
<p>"B-Beg!? Aoshi-sama would never!" Misao had her hands balled into fists.</p>
<p>Megumi chuckled demurely, a hand over her smirking lips. "Oh but he did. And he did it so gallantly! My heart simply couldn't refuse."</p>
<p>"Y-You…" Maisao raised an accusatory finger towards the Takani heir. "Just what are you to Aoshi-sama?"</p>
<p>"Me?" Megumi placed a hand on her chest, her face showing a well-placed look of innocence. "Just an old acquaintance from the past of course."</p>
<p>"Liar!"</p>
<p>Megumi chuckled once more. This one was certainly a lot more fun to tease than Kaoru. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you just ask your Aoshi-sama then?"</p>
<p>Misao's expression turned melancholic in an instant. "Aoshi-sama… He has more than enough things to deal with right now."</p>
<p>Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Such as?"</p>
<p>"The army is pressure enough! Building an entirely new government already has Aoshi-sama occupied night and day. That idiot Saitou's been working him down to the bone! Being the Okashira and managing the Aoya is an added burden as well. And now Jiya's fallen terminally ill." Misao tried to fight the tears. "Aoshi-sama… He blames himself again."</p>
<p>Megumi looked away, unable to bring herself to make a condescending remark about the Okashira.</p>
<p>Misao bowed her head down, trying her best to conceal her tears. "Aoshi-sama wanted to leave. He wanted to atone for his sins in solitude for the rest of his life. But then Jiya convinced him to turn his sorrow and regrets towards the future. He guided Aoshi-sama back home. He's finally moving forward! And now this happens."</p>
<p>Misao wiped her tears with the back of her hand in frustration, before turning her gaze back to Megumi. "You know… Aoshi-sama waits for Jiya to wake up every time he gets back home from work. Sometimes it would take days before Jiya would regain consciousness. And in the rare occasions that he did, Aoshi-sama always pretended as if he had just arrived. He tells the old man stories of his travels around the nation and how his life had been progressing as part of the military. He never failed to bring back souvenirs for Jiya from every province he would visit. And as if there was a miracle, whenever Aoshi-sama was there, Jiya would be able to stay awake for at least an hour just talking. Normally, he would only be awake for five minutes, just enough to take his medicines. Jiya never seemed to have any appetite left and would only drink tea, but when Aoshi-sama is present, he forces himself to take a bite no matter how little."</p>
<p>Megumi could only look on in silence. Somehow she couldn't begin to picture Aoshi behaving in such a manner no matter how hard she tried. "Why are you telling me all this?"</p>
<p>"Good question. I have absolutely no idea why." Misao allowed herself to laugh a little. "I just… Aoshi-sama never really talks to anyone. I don't know what he's feeling, thinking, or what he plans to do. I know nothing about him." Misao smiled sadly as she paused to give the lady doctor a look. "So, in the small chance that he might take refuge towards you; if he chooses you of all people to open up to, please. Don't refuse him."</p>
<p>Megumi gave no answer, opting instead to go back to unpacking her things.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"To my right?"</p>
<p>Megumi turned a corner and was met by Aoshi standing rather stiffly before a room she assumed belonged to the old man. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Ignoring the question, Aoshi turned his attention to Misao. "Could you prepare some refreshments? We never know when Jiya could wake up."</p>
<p>Misao nodded in understanding before leaving the two alone.</p>
<p>Megumi blinked, unsure of what she was witnessing at the moment. Aoshi Shinomori was a proud man. Always calm and composed. But the man before her was nervous, restless and unsure. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to be face to face with this version of Aoshi.</p>
<p>"Shinomori." Megumi called out firmly.</p>
<p>Aoshi shifted his gaze back to Megumi before sighing. "Jiya is in quite a critical state. I know I am in no place to tell you how to do your job, knowing full well how capable you are. But…" Aoshi paused. His uncertainty towards the lady doctor became more evident. "Please take good care of him."</p>
<p>Megumi released a sigh. "After all that trouble you went through to bring me here, you choose now to be hesitant towards my services?" She knew she should have been offended. He was practically questioning her professionalism once again. But something about the sincere desperation in his eyes made it difficult for her to be angry at him.</p>
<p>With a final sigh, Aoshi moved aside to open the door.</p>
<p>Megumi failed to hide her surprise at the state of the once energetic old man, lying in bed in silence. He was nearly skin and bones and his once shiny silver hair looked ashen. He was asleep but the expression on his face showed utter exhaustion. One look at him and Megumi knew he wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>Aoshi motioned for Megumi to walk in and he followed after.</p>
<p>"Is there anything you need?" Aoshi asked silently, trying his best not to disturb the old man as he slowly slid the door closed.</p>
<p>Megumi shook her head. "For now I'll just do a few physical tests. The rest can wait when he gets conscious."</p>
<p>Aoshi could only look on as Megumi began examining the sleeping old man. It didn't take long for her to finish.</p>
<p>"Can we talk outside?"</p>
<p>Aoshi nodded as he moved towards the door with Megumi in tow.</p>
<p>Sliding the door open, Aoshi came face to face with Misao. Glancing at the tray of tea and cookies, Aoshi shook his head slightly. "Perhaps another time. Jiya seems to be sleeping quite deeply."</p>
<p>Misao nodded in silence, hating the fact that she could do nothing given the situation.</p>
<p>Megumi slid the door closed, giving Misao a nod of acknowledgment. "I don't think there's anything new I can tell you." She began as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "His condition is quite bad. To be honest, I'll give him one more month at most." Megumi looked down. She knew she was being too generous with her estimate.</p>
<p>Aoshi was silent, giving a single nod as a reply.</p>
<p>"But you can at least take away the pain, can't you?" Misao inquired hopefully.</p>
<p>Megumi nodded firmly. "That's the most I can do for him."</p>
<p>Misao sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to hear Jiya's pained screams any longer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megumi lay on her futon unable to sleep as her mind kept on replaying the events of the day over and over. It almost felt like a dream. It was certainly strange, seeing Aoshi behave in ways that didn't seem to fit his supposed persona. It bothered Megumi a lot that the cold emotionless face that she had etched in her mind was slowly being blurred. He was supposed to be a selfish uncaring murderer who wanted nothing but power. To her he would always be the monster who kept her on a leash under Kanryuu's orders. The bastard who threatened to kill her and all the people who struggled to pull her out of the hellhole she dug herself into. The last thing she needed was to start seeing Aoshi Shinomori as something that resembled a human.</p>
<p>As her thoughts continued to swirl, Megumi felt herself getting lightheaded. Finally she was falling-</p>
<p>"Takani-sensei."</p>
<p>A hand on her shoulder caused her to bolt up in surprise. Thankfully, she was able to suppress her urge to scream.</p>
<p>"Shinomori?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Megumi whispered vehemently.</p>
<p>Aoshi was down on one knee, his earlier outstretched hand now on his lap. "I apologize for the intrusion, but Jiya just woke up. I don't know when he might wake up again so may I ask that you see him now while he's conscious?"</p>
<p>Megumi released an annoyed sigh, more so because of Aoshi's unexpected visit rather than her having to check on the sickly old man past midnight. She nodded nonetheless and began to stand up, ignoring the hand that the Okashira offered for assistance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Bitter?"</p>
<p>Jiya shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>"Good." Megumi watched Aoshi help the old man drink up the last set of medicine she had prepared to help with the pain. "By any chance are you feeling hungry?"</p>
<p>Jiya smiled before leaning to his side where Aoshi sat. He whispered something in Aoshi's ear which turned the Okashira's mood quite sour.</p>
<p>"He's asking if you would cook for him." Aoshi deadpanned. He couldn't believe the old man still had some energy left to flirt.</p>
<p>Megumi chuckled. "Unfortunately the only things I know how to 'cook' are medications."</p>
<p>Jiya moved to whispered something to Aoshi once more. The Okashira simply sighed.</p>
<p>"Jiya, we can always get Misao or any of the others to prepare a meal for you if you want."</p>
<p>Jiya simply looked at Aoshi, pressuring him to voice out his words, much to the latter's chagrin.</p>
<p>Turning to Megumi, Aoshi released an annoyed sigh. "Jiya says I can assist you with the cooking."</p>
<p>Megumi's eye brows rose in interest. She knew exactly where the old man's train of thought was going. "Oh but the revered Okashira being demoted to doing menial tasks? The Oniwabanshu would surely have none of it!"</p>
<p>Aoshi looked on in surprise at Jiya's chuckling figure. The old man made no sound but it had been such a long time since Aoshi last saw him laugh. He motioned Aoshi to move closer once again.</p>
<p>Megumi watched in curiosity as Aoshi's eyes widened before glaring at the old man. "Jiya." He stated firmly, as if admonishing the old man for whatever it was that he said.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Megumi asked as her gaze shifted from the old man to Aoshi.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Aoshi shook his head. "It's not worth mentioning."</p>
<p>That got him a slap on the chest from the old man. Aoshi was sure Jiya had meant for it to be a slap but it seemed more like gentle tap instead.</p>
<p>"Jiya." Aoshi's tone was more firm this time, but it seems he was powerless against the old man's gaze. He clicked in tongue in annoyance.</p>
<p>"He wants to know if you have a lover." Aoshi's eyes shifted quickly from Jiya to Megumi and back.</p>
<p>Megumi grinned in response, welcoming the opportunity for mind games. "Oh it depends what you mean by 'lover'." She winked.</p>
<p>Jiya blinked before pulling Aoshi near to whisper yet another string of words in his ear.</p>
<p>"Jiya!" Aoshi admonished. His gaze on the old man reproaching.</p>
<p>Megumi couldn't help but grin at the exasperated form of Aoshi who was being forced to play the role of Jiya's translator.</p>
<p>"You're well aware of the reason why I brought her here." Aoshi reiterated, folding his arms to his chest defensively.</p>
<p>Jiya began chuckling again as he shook his head. "Ah young love." He whispered a tad bit louder than usual, enough for Megumi to hear. And just as if those words were a lullaby, Jiya had fallen back to sleep. For the first time in a long time, Jiya had a serene expression on his face.</p>
<p>Standing up, Aoshi moved to fix the old man's position on the bed, tucking him under the covers before moving a few stray hairs away from his face. Megumi looked away, not wanting to witness such a scene.</p>
<p>Aoshi glanced at Megumi before signaling towards the door. They both make their way out in silence.</p>
<p>Aoshi slid the doors closed as silently as he could before turning his attention back to Megumi. "I apologize for Jiya's… straightforwardness."</p>
<p>Megumi smirked. "I've handled worse."</p>
<p>An awkward silence fell between the two.</p>
<p>"Well…" Megumi began to walk away. "If there's nothing else I'd like to get back to my room now." A whisper reached her ears. She paused. Not sure if she heard it correctly, she moved her gaze back to Aoshi. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>Aoshi turned around slowly, his gaze fixed on Megumi. There were no lanterns around the hallway but the moonlight made the Okashira's burning eyes all the more intense. "Thank you." He bowed deeply.</p>
<p>Megumi was unable to formulate a reply. Instead she was left standing there awestruck as she watched the back of Aoshi Shinomori disappear around the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looks like you have a new border."</p><p>Aoshi released a silent sigh as he closed the door of the head commander's office. The Okashira wasn't surprised that the Wolf of Mibu had been well informed.</p><p>Saitou didn't even try to hide his smirk as he turned away from the refreshing morning breeze, opting instead to sit on the edge of the window sill. His gaze on his second-in-command was teasing.</p><p>"You've made some renovations." Aoshi shifted his gaze throughout the expanse of the Saitou's office, ignoring the meaningful way his superior was looking at him. "The headquarters look even more imposing."</p><p>Saitou shrugged in dismissal. "So, how did you manage to snag the Takani doctor?" His gaze shifted towards the bag of herbs the Okashira was holding in one hand. "Got you to be her errand boy as well, huh?"</p><p>Aoshi replied with a look of irritation. "You're making it sound like something it isn't."</p><p>Saitou chuckled. Trust Aoshi Shinomori to never be able to take a joke.</p><p>"It was a legitimate business deal." Aoshi added nonchalantly.</p><p>"What was the catch then?" Saitou's gaze was expectant and curious. He had a strong feeling it had something to do with him, seeing as the Okashira was here in his office of his own free will without the need to be summoned.</p><p>"What will it take for you to stop your recruitment of Himura-san?"</p><p>Saitou's eyebrows rose in both surprise and interest. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Aoshi remained silent, patiently waiting for an appropriate reply.</p><p>Saitou chuckled again. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "That's what she asked you in exchange?"</p><p>The silence from the Meiji army's second-in-command was the only affirmation Saitou needed. He couldn't help but grin.</p><p>Aoshi refused to show any form of frustration, keeping his face emotionless with his gaze still on Saitou.</p><p>"Three conditions." Saitou began as he raised his fingers up for emphasis. Aoshi simply nodded for him to continue.</p><p>"One. You have to start wearing the army uniform."</p><p>Aoshi clenched his teeth to stop himself from flat out refusing. He would wait until after the demands were made before offering a rebuttal.</p><p>"Two. You have to have more media presence. When interviews are requested of you, you have to follow through. You are also expected to show up once a week to oversee the training of the new recruits." As if reading Aoshi's mind, Saitou continued, answering his silent inquiry. "You may be oblivious to it but there is the fact that you are idolized by people. The higher ups are asking for you to be the image of the army. That would not only boost the morale of the troops, but also improve the reception of the masses towards military men." Saitou grinned at the deadpan expression Aoshi now donned.</p><p>"And lastly?" The Okashira replied albeit uninterested.</p><p>"You have to start attending official government conferences, whether it be for strategic planning, nation building or political affairs." Saitou paused, for emphasis. "And yes. That includes year-end parties, festivals, balls and whatever the hell formalities the government establishes."</p><p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "The first condition I understand, but the next two are conditions that should be expected of the head of the army, not its second-in-command."</p><p>Saitou nodded. "Unfortunately for you, those are things I'm not very fond of either. So I managed to convince the politicians to pass that job onto you." Saitou grinned at the slight widening of Aoshi's eyes. "No point in lying about it." The Wolf of Mibu shrugged, completely unapologetic as he lighted a cigarette.</p><p>"You're passing off your responsibilities to me?" Aoshi clarified, with a tone similar to a parent reproaching a juvenile delinquent.</p><p>Saitou released a puff of smoke slowly, relishing in the way it seemed to burn his throat. "You make it sound a lot worse than it actually is."</p><p>"I stated it exactly as it is." Aoshi insisted.</p><p>"Well..." Saitou shrugged. "It's not like you have much of a choice. You need the Takani doctor to stay and I need you to do those three things for me."</p><p>"Two."</p><p>Saitou raised an eyebrow. "You think you're in the position to bargain here?"</p><p>"I'll accept the last two conditions." Aoshi stated firmly.</p><p>Saitou couldn't help but chuckle. It seems the Oniwabanshu leader would do anything to avoid wearing a uniform. "Fine. Since you've given me a quite a good laugh."</p><p>Aoshi stopped himself from exhaling in relief, opting to nod instead. "We have a deal then."</p>
<hr/><p>"Welcome back Aoshi-sama!"</p><p>Aoshi nodded in acknowledgment, as he watched the younger girl run towards him. "Where is Takani-sensei?"</p><p>Misao tried her best to keep her smile up. "She's in the garden."</p><p>Aoshi raised an eyebrow in inquiry.</p><p>"She said she needed some place to prepare the herbs for jiya but the kitchen was packed with people."</p><p>"I see." Aoshi nodded in understanding as he headed towards the garden.</p><p>Misao tried her best to ignore the gnawing feeling in her chest as she stopped herself from going after the Okashira. The calls coming from the kitchen seemed more welcoming that Aoshi's silent back.</p>
<hr/><p>Aoshi turned a corner to reach the garden, pausing to glance at the Takani doctor's hunched form as she sat on a small stool. A matching square wooden table was before her laden with several herbs and tools.</p><p>"You could have asked for a spare room for your convenience."</p><p>Megumi almost dropped the mortar and pestle she was holding. Glaring at the unassuming demeanor of the man before her, she snarled in frustration. "Is it your thing to always sneak up on people?"</p><p>Aoshi blinked. "That wasn't my intention."</p><p>"Of course it wasn't." Megumi whispered loud enough for him to hear as she went back to pounding the herbs as finely as she could.</p><p>Ignoring the jab from the Takani doctor, Aoshi cleared his throat. "The deal is done."</p><p>Megumi raised an eyebrow. "What deal?"</p><p>"The army won't be bothering Kenshin any longer."</p><p>Megumi's mouth fell open slightly in shock as she turned her gaze back towards the Okashira. "Just like that?"</p><p>Aoshi nodded.</p><p>"How?" Megumi paused from her task as she folded her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes. The army had been so persistent towards Kenshin for as long as she could remember. There was no way they would back off that easily.</p><p>"The details aren't necessary." Aoshi replied vaguely. "But you have my word. Kenshin will never be recruited for as long as he will live."</p><p>Megumi eyed Aoshi skeptically, as a small understanding formed in her head. "What did you do?"</p><p>Aoshi didn't answer as he headed towards Megumi, looking for a place to put the bag of herbs on the already cluttered table.</p><p>"Shinomori."</p><p>Opting to place the bag beside one of the table's legs, Aoshi turned away. "I'll leave you to your-"</p><p>"Shinomori!" Came Megumi's demanding tone as she grabbed his arm. "What did you do?"</p><p>Aoshi kept his back to her as he closed his eyes, releasing a silent but exasperated sigh. "I told you, it's none of your-"</p><p>"I was the one who made those demands. I have every right to know how you ended up withholding your end of the bargain." Megumi kept her hold on Aoshi's arm as she moved to face him. "I can't just take your word for it."</p><p>Aoshi was trying his best to mask his annoyance. "In exchange I am expected to perform some of the duties Saitou is responsible for."</p><p>"What duties?"</p><p>This time Aoshi didn't hide his growing aggravation as he slowly pulled his arm out of Megumi's grasp. "Military duties. Things I am not allowed to divulge."</p><p>Megumi kept her gaze on the stubborn Oniwabanshu head. "Duties that require frequent run ins with death I presume."</p><p>Aoshi raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the statement. "No, nothing of that sort."</p><p>"Can I trust that information?"</p><p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Why would there be a need for me to lie?"</p><p>Megumi continued to stare down the taller man, trying her best to read what was going through his mind and if he was indeed telling the truth.</p><p>Aoshi could only sigh once again. "The fact of the matter is, Kenshin is free. You need not concern yourself with my decisions or the consequences I will face. Just as you said before, what we have is a business deal. We don't have to talk to each other on a personal level. We don't have to explain ourselves to each other. I've held up my end of the bargain, just as you are holding up yours. That's all that there is to know."</p><p>Megumi couldn't bring herself to retort as Aoshi began to walk away.</p><p>Loud rushing steps could be heard from the corner of the hallway. In an instant, Misao was standing before them panting and teary eyed. "Jiya…"</p>
<hr/><p>Megumi walks back to her room after supper, not failing to pass the room of the old man. The door was slightly ajar and she could see the silhouette of the Meiji army's second-in-command sitting beside the unconscious old man, reading a book in silence. She continued wordlessly to her room.</p><p>Rounding a corner, Megumi came face to face with Misao pacing before the door to her bedroom.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>Megumi nodded as she opened the door to her quarters, motioning the younger girl to come in as well. Just as she was closing the door, she felt the younger girl cling to her from behind.</p><p>"Please…" Misao's voice cracked as her tears began to stain Megumi's kimono. "Please talk to Aoshi-sama. It's been a week since Jiya had a convulsion. He hasn't woken up, and Aoshi-sama still hasn't left his side since. He hasn't eaten well, he doesn't even sleep! I can't…" She paused to take a shaky breath in. "I can't take watching him like this."</p><p>Megumi turned around and placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "If none of you can talk some sense into him, then what makes you think I can?"</p><p>"Just give it a try. Please just give it a try. Please…"</p><p>Megumi could only sigh. How could she refuse such a look?</p>
<hr/><p>Megumi slid the door to Jiya's room silently, attracting the attention of the man who refused to leave the room.</p><p>"Takani-sensei." Aoshi greeted in acknowledgement. His gaze was slightly unfocused but he stood up from where he sat to offer his assistance almost immediately.</p><p>Megumi tilted her head towards the door. "Can we talk somewhere else?"</p><p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes in confusion but nodded nonetheless, following the lady doctor's lead.</p><p>Megumi turned to face Aoshi once they were in the quiet space of her room. She leaned back on the wall as she crossed her arms on her chest defensively. "You need to get some sleep."</p><p>Aoshi's hand paused from reaching towards the door to slide it closed. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he released a sigh to calm himself down. "If that's all this conversation will be about, then I will take my leave."</p><p>Megumi sighed. She knew he was going to be difficult. "I'll take your place to watch over the old man. I'll let you know if any developments-"</p><p>"I can look after him myself." Aoshi insisted. "I will call for you when you are needed."</p><p>Megumi kept her gaze on the unreasonable man. "You can hardly keep your eyes open. You look like you could drop dead any second."</p><p>"That is <em>none</em> of your concern."Aoshi's expressionless mask was slipping.</p><p>"As a doctor it <em>is </em>my concern."</p><p>"Make no mistake." Aoshi began as he stalked up towards Megumi. Placing one hand on the wall, he leaned down to stare her right in the eye. "I brought you here to become Jiya's doctor, not my own. Do <em>not</em> tell me what to do."</p><p>Megumi felt a chill crawl up her spine at the way the Oniwabanshu leader was staring at her, but she refused to back down. "And what if he does wake up? Would you be of any help in that state?"</p><p>"You don't know what I'm capable of."</p><p>Megumi didn't miss the way Aoshi meant for that to be a threat as well.</p><p>"I do have the knowledge and expertise that backs up my claims. A human can not function without sleep or food."</p><p>Aoshi fisted his hands in annoyance. Why was the lady doctor being so insufferable now of all times?</p><p>Mustering up what was left of her courage, Megumi faced the towering figure before her head on. "None of this is anyone's fault."</p><p>Two fisted hands slammed themselves on each side of Megumi's head as she stifled a scream.</p><p>"Stop acting like you know everything woman!"</p><p>"Then what is it?!" Megumi screamed as she shoved Aoshi on the chest in response, annoyed at his audacity to start using force. "I won't be able to understand unless you start taking!"</p><p>"I did this!" Aoshi screamed as he turned around swiftly, holding a hand over his eyes. "He's dying because of me! I... I injured him gravely. He never bounced back from that. This... All of this. It's all my fault."</p><p>Megumi could only look on in shock, taken aback by the desperate confession. She remained silent, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"It should be me on that bed not him." Aoshi's voice was shaking now. Years and years of pent up pain, frustration and regret were interlaced in his tone. "There's not a day I didn't wish for it to happen to me instead."</p><p>Megumi didn't understand why she began to silently cry. The soft glow of the moonlight on the lonesome figure of the supposedly prideful Okashira did nothing to soothe the growing ache in her chest.</p><p>"There's so much…" Aoshi forced his eyes shut as if the gesture could stop the uncontrollable onslaught of tears. "So much left for him to do." His other hand raised up to cover the hand over his eyes, his grip cruel and punishing. "So much more for him to live for."</p><p>Megumi slowly made her way towards the shaking form of Aoshi, carefully placing an uncertain hand over his back. When she felt no retaliation, she began moving it up and down in small, gentle motions. He was shaking, each breath he took made his body jerk as if breathing itself was the most painful thing to do.</p><p>As if she had lost control of her body, Megumi placed her arms around Aoshi in a protective hug. She could feel every quiver his body made, every lurching gasp he took. She wanted to hate herself for being affected by him like this. She wanted to shout at him that he deserved everything, that he was probably being punished by a higher being who'd grown tired of his conceit. But how could she when he was so lost and pained like this? How could she when he had no one else to turn to but her?</p><p>"I forgive you."</p><p>As if those words were laced with magic, Aoshi's harsh breathing died down and his body grew still.</p><p>Megumi kept her hug on him despite being unsure of what his actions meant. "I forgive you." She repeated again and again. As if chanting those words would cast a spell on the man in her arms. She felt both his hands fall to his sides.</p><p>"I forgive you." Megumi continued until she felt him move in her arms, prompting her to loosen her grip. She came face to face with Aoshi. His gaze was unfocused as his hands reached up slowly to cup her face. He brought his forehead down to her own as he closed his eyes in a gesture of gratitude.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you."</p><p>And just as if it took all his strength to utter those words, Aoshi slowly fell to the ground as Megumi did her best to cushion his fall. Reaching a hand towards a nearby wall, Megumi tried her best to position his body comfortably. Moving her back against the corner, she maneuvered his head on her lap as best as she could. She released a tired sigh as she looked at the face of the sleeping man before her.</p><p>He looked much younger this way, his face relaxed, his expression serene. Megumi allowed herself to brush a few strands of hair sticking on Aoshi's forehead as she wiped the tears from his eyes, not bothering to care anymore if she was doing something right or wrong. Just as she felt her own eyes getting heavy, she couldn't help but think that Aoshi was one annoyingly beautiful contradiction.</p>
<hr/><p>Aoshi scrunched his eyebrows as he placed a hand over his eyes. They felt hot and burning. It almost hurt to open them. Using his palms to press onto both eyes, Aoshi released a tired sigh. Why did he feel so exhausted, but oddly satisfied? Bringing both hands down, he was greeted by the image of the Takani doctor sleeping soundly before him.</p><p>
  <em>I forgive you.</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened at the realization of everything that had happened. Unsure of what to do, Aoshi settled with keeping his gaze on the sleeping woman before him. She looked so unassuming and peaceful that it was enough to calm even someone like him down. His gaze travelled from Megumi's long dark lashes, down to the bridge of her nose, ending on her partly opened lips. Aoshi hadn't realized how long he had been staring until those partly opened lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>"I never thought I'd catch the Okashira looking at a lady that way."</p><p>Unfazed by situation, Aoshi simply moved his gaze back up to the lady doctor's eyes. Not a hint of embarrassment could be traced in his expression.</p><p>Megumi blinked. She never realized how clear Aoshi's gaze could be and how beautiful onyx eyes shined in the daylight.</p><p>"Last night." Aoshi began, his onyx orbs stayed unmoving on Megumi's hazel ones. "Did you mean what you said?"</p><p>Megumi blinked as she kept her head bent down and her eyes on the man lying down her lap. "Every word, unfortunately."</p><p>Aoshi's hand moved up towards Megumi, only to stop midway, unsure of what he wanted. Megumi glanced at the hand frozen a few inches before her face.</p><p>Deciding against it, Aoshi dropped his hand down and forced himself off the warmth of the lady doctor. Sitting before her face to face, the Okashira bowed deeply, placing both his hands on the wooden floor.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Taken aback by the gesture, Megumi reached a hand to pull at the fabric on Aoshi's shoulder. "You already thanked me last night. There's no need for such formalities."</p><p>Sitting up, Aoshi raised his gaze back up to the Takani heir. For the first time in a long time, he found himself smiling from the bottom of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you dealing?"</p><p>Aoshi blinked, forgetting for a moment where he was. It seemed spacing out had become his new hobby. Staring down at the coffin before him, he eyes darted towards the smiling face his mentor donned. The old man actually looked serene and content. Aoshi never thought such an expression could exist after death.</p><p>"Shinomori-san?"</p><p>Aoshi blinked again. His attention finally shifted towards the smaller man beside him. "Himura-san, when did you arrive?"</p><p>Kenshin replied with a polite smile. "Just a few minutes ago." He placed a hand over the Okashira's shoulder. "We came to offer our condolences."</p><p>Aoshi nodded wordlessly in reply.</p><p>"How is everyone?"</p><p>Aoshi took a moment to collect his thoughts. He wasn't particularly in the mood to talk, not that he was currently eloquent enough to hold a decent conversation. "They all try to deal with things in their own way."</p><p>Kenshin nodded, sensing the Okashira's discomfort. "How has Megumi-dono been handling things?"</p><p>Aoshi blinked, unsure of how the lady doctor had been doing. It's been a few days since Jiya's death and he hasn't really been able to focus on anything but the funeral arrangements. "I apologize, but I believe I do not know."</p><p>Kenshin spared Aoshi a glance. "Has she decided?"</p><p>Aoshi turned his head to look at the smaller samurai with confusion in his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>The red-haired man simply shrugged in response. "Whether she'll stay in Kyoto or not."</p><p>Aoshi looked away in silence. "I… do not know." He didn't want to admit it but he had forgotten all about the deal he had offered her. "There's not much reason for her to stay."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes as he turned to face the former battousai. "What about me?"</p><p>Kenshin replied with a small gentle smile. "Wouldn't you want her to stay?"</p><p>Aoshi blinked, unsure of what the older man was insinuating. "It's not a decision for me to make."</p><p>Kenshin released a sigh. "It isn't. But if it were up to you, what would you want her to do?"</p><p>Aoshi stayed silent in contemplation for a moment. "I want her to do what she wants, not what she thinks others expect of her."</p><p>Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't want her to stay just because I burdened her with the sins of my past. It was as if I forced an obligation on her – a responsibility to stay." Aoshi paused, his gaze on the old man. "I don't want her to stay because she feels people expect her to or…"</p><p>Keshin kept his gaze on the taller man. "Or?"</p><p>"Or because she feels I need her to."</p><p>"What's wrong with needing her to stay?"</p><p>Aoshi closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. "She's done enough. Suffered enough. She doesn't need to carry the weight of my sins as well."</p><p>"And what if, regardless of all that, she would chose to stay?"</p><p>"Hey everyone! Dinner is served!" Misao yelled all the way from the front door of the Aoya, her signature smile etched on her face.</p><p>"It seems Misao-dono is calling." Kenshin stated with amusement in his tone. The younger girl had sent them a letter of invitation and had been very adamant that they would get together to 'celebrate' the life of the old man, not mourn over his passing.</p><p>Aoshi shifted his gaze down as he nodded and walked away.</p><p>Kenshin silently stared at his retreating back, noting the way the Okashira avoided his question.</p><hr/><p>The dinner at the Aoya was rowdy and fun. Stories about the old man were passed around as quickly as the downing of one bottle of sake after another. It looked more like a birthday celebration over a funeral. Sano kept on urging the members of the Oniwabanshu to fight him in a drinking battle. Yoshi tried his best to keep Kenji away from any form of alcohol. Kaoru was busy trying to fend Megumi off her husband, while Misao was too busy singing her heart out while devouring everything within her sight.</p><p>Aoshi glanced at the Aoya from the window of his room as he drank in silence, thankful that no one was trying to get him to join the party. After all, what was the purpose of celebrating life when it was already gone? Turning away from the window, Aoshi's gaze landed on the pair of tonfas lying on a silk cloth right beside his bed. He knew the old man probably would want to be buried along with them. But a part of him couldn't let go of those two old pieces of wood. Making his way towards them, he eyed every crevice, every scar, every blunt slope, every splinter of wood. This was all he had left.</p><hr/><p>Megumi woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door. The loud heavy knocks seemed to be synching with her throbbing headache and it made her want to murder whoever was on the other side of the door.</p><p>"I'm coming in!"</p><p>Megumi glared at the person who dared to enter her room without permission.</p><p>Misao placed her hands on her hips in reproach. "It's half pass three in the afternoon. The funeral is in an hour."</p><p>Megumi groaned as she pushed herself off the futon to sit up, rubbing her tired and scalding eyes. Her throat was parched and her body was aching. She knew she shouldn't have drank that much. She sighed. "I'll be ready by then."</p><p>Misao nodded as she turned around to head out of the room. Just as she slid the door open, she paused. Mustering up whatever courage she had left, she turned around to face the Takani doctor. "Will you stay with us?"</p><p>Megumi narrowed her eyes in response, trying her best to focus on the girl before her. Hey eyes were uncomfortable under the full sunlight. "Huh?"</p><p>"Will you stay here in Kyoto?" Misao reiterated, her eyes locked on Megumi.</p><p>"I haven't given it much thought." Megumi turned her gaze down on the floor, contemplating what to reply. "I never really had time to sit down and think about what I would want for myself over the past few days."</p><p>"Well now you do." Misao insisted. "Off the top of your head. What's your answer? It's a yes or a no."</p><p>Megumi raised an eyebrow at the adamant demeanor of the tiny girl before her. "I admit the deal your Okashira offered is tempting. But I haven't had time to scout other potential offers-"</p><p>"Please stay."</p><p>Megumi blinked, not sure if she heard that right. "You're asking me to stay?" She stated it more out of incredulity than as an inquiry.</p><p>Misao balled her hands to her sides as her gaze dropped down. "You have no idea how different Aoshi-sama has become ever since you began to stay at the Aoya. Just your mere presence lightens him up."</p><p>Megumi sighed. "You're just giving meaning to things that aren't there. He was probably just more secure that a doctor was finally in the house and that the old man could be attended to."</p><p>Misao shook her head, her gaze still on the floor. "You don't know him like I do. You haven't lived with him long enough to tell. You were able to affect Aoshi-sama in ways no one could."</p><p>Megumi sighed again, preparing for a retort but when she saw the younger girl look at her with tears in her eyes, she remained silent.</p><p>"I love him. All my life I have. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. But…" Misao raised a hand to wipe her tears forcefully. "I will never be able to make him happy. Not the way you can." Misao paused to look up, trying her best to still her tears. "You know, the way he looks at you? God, what I would give for him to look at me like that too." This time she rubbed her forearm over her eyes repeatedly, as if the gesture would erase all traces of her sorrow.</p><p>"So stay." Misao brought her gaze back to Megumi. "Please stay."</p><p>Megumi couldn't bring herself to call Misao back as she ran out of her room. Megumi blinked, feeling disoriented, unsure if everything that just transpired was real. It was only until she saw the image of Kaoru before her door that she began to snap back to reality.</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>Megumi quickly stood up, willing herself out of the comfort of her futon. "Yes, of course. What can I help you with?"</p><p>Kaoru stepped in and slid the door closed. "I'm sorry. I overheard…" She paused, hesitant to bring it up.</p><p>"Oh that." Megumi waved her hand in nonchalance. "Well you know teenagers, so passionate about love that anyone who interacts with their object of affection is an instant threat."</p><p>Kaoru opened her mouth to retort for a moment, before stopping herself. "Can I be honest?"</p><p>Megumi narrowed her eyes. "Of course you can. Why would you need to ask?"</p><p>Kaoru sighed. "I also noticed changes in Aoshi. The way he would escort you inside a room, hold things out for you, the way he would gravitate towards you-"</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> true." Megumi cut her off in a matter-of-fact manner.</p><p>Kaoru continued. "The way your eyes would search for him. The way you both linger when you touch. The worried look on your face when you thought no one was watching-"</p><p>"Just what in the world are you trying to say, Kaoru?"</p><p>Kaoru kept her gaze on Megumi as if calculating something. "What is Aoshi to you?"</p><p>"Currently, my employer."</p><p>Kaoru rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>Megumi folded her arms on her chest. "Is there any other way for me to have interpreted that question?"</p><p>Kaoru kept her gaze on Megumi for a few more seconds, as if searching for something.</p><p>"What?" Came Megumi's annoyed tone.</p><p>"You already know." Kaoru smiled to herself as she turned around and slid the door open.</p><p>Megumi narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Know what?"</p><p>Before heading out, Kaoru gave Megumi one more glance as she shrugged. "What Aoshi is to you."</p><p>Megumi could only look on once again, unable to find the words to counter that statement.</p><hr/><p>Megumi walked towards her room in the darkness of the night, thankful for the moonlight. The funeral took longer than she expected and her legs could only hold out for so long. She would never admit it to anybody but that was the first funeral she ever attended. Something about paying respects to the dead was something she felt unworthy of doing.</p><p>Rounding a corner, Megumi paused as she came face to face with Aoshi, leaning against the pillar across her door. She made her way towards him before she even realized.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" Megumi immediately scanned the Okashira's body, visually checking for possible injuries.</p><p>"I know it's late and you want to rest." Aoshi began, he sounded uncertain. "However, Kenshin and the others are leaving for Edo first thing tomorrow and…" He paused again, his hand instinctively went to the back of his head, as his eyes darted down. Aoshi couldn't understand why it was so hard to ask such a simple question.</p><p>"And?" Megumi continued, her arms folded in front of her chest.</p><p>Aoshi pushed himself off the pillar and stood up to his full height. Dropping his hands to his sides, his gaze rested on the woman before him. "Are you leaving with them?"</p><p>Megumi felt taken aback by the intensity of Aoshi's gaze. His eyes were speaking volumes, trying their best to say what his words couldn't. Megumi gritted her teeth, trying her best to stop herself from asking the question whose answer she was dying to know. But she knew she would regret it if she never did.</p><p>"If you could decide, what would you want me to choose?"</p><p>Aoshi failed to hide his surprise. He stood in silence staring at the woman before him waiting for an answer. "I… It's not a decision for me to make."</p><p>Megumi sighed in annoyance. "That's why I said 'if'. If it were up to you, what would you want?"</p><p>Aoshi cleared his throat, uncertain about what he should say. So he settled with stating the obvious. "Having such a skilled doctor such as yourself would be an asset to any organization. Having you as an ally to the Oniwabanshu would definitely provide a sense of reassurance. As for the district of Kyoto, I am well aware that there are many doctors within the vicinity but with the Meiji army establishing their headquarters here, I assure you they will need all the medical help they can acquire, be it for wounded soldiers or annual physical tests."</p><p>Megumi closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I was asking about you, not the entire population of Edo."</p><p>Aoshi blinked. "What about me?"</p><p>Megumi sighed. Did she have to spell everything out to this man? "What will my staying mean to you?"</p><p>"I don't think it matters what it means to me."</p><p>"Why would I ask if it didn't?"</p><p>Aoshi remained silent for a long period of time, irresolute on how to respond.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, Megumi sighed and raised her hands up in a gesture of defeat. "Forget I said anything." With that, she turned around to head to her room. "Good night."</p><p>Aoshi tried his best to formulate a response but he couldn't. He wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to. He didn't want to give her another responsibility that would chain her to him. To his past sins. To his chaotic present. To his uncertain future.</p><p>Only when the door finally slammed shut that he finally found his voice.</p><p>"Stay."</p><hr/><p>Misao ran as fast as she could, ignoring the looks and curses from the people she aggravated. She didn't have time for idiots like those. She had one particular idiot in mind she had to deal with first. And this one was the biggest moron of all.</p><p>Reaching the stone staircase, Misao took a moment to catch her breath, cursing flight of steps lying before her. Her gaze flew to the temple resting atop the grueling stairway. Gritting her teeth she ran up full speed, screaming her lungs out. She felt her legs go numb and her chest start to hurt but she kept going. This was far more important than any physical pain she was feeling.</p><p>Reaching the temple doors, Misao barged her way in, trying her best to reach her destination despite her wobbly legs and panting breaths. When she finally reached the corner most room, she kicked her way in much to the annoyance of the person meditating quietly in the empty room.</p><p>"A-Aoshi-sama!" Misao was still trying to catch her breath.</p><p>Aoshi stayed seated, his gaze on the younger girl admonishing. "Misao, this is holy ground. What do you think you're doing desecrating this place?"</p><p>"I don't care about this place!" Misao screamed, finally catching her breath. "Are you seriously fine with this?!"</p><p>Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Misao was livid now. "Megumi is leaving right this second! Her things are packed and she's getting on a horse with that rooster head who always looks at her so lecherously!"</p><p>Aoshi stayed silent but his gaze was punishing. "I'll say this again. This is a place of peace, Misao. Keep your voice down."</p><p>Misao chuckled bitterly to herself. "I just told you the woman you love is leaving and all you can talk about is the volume of my voice?"</p><p>Aoshi sighed in annoyance. "I am in no position to command her to stay. Nor is she obliged to follow any of my demands. Our agreement ended with Jiya's funeral. The option to work in Kyoto under my protection was never revoked and yet she chose to head back to Edo. That is something I have no control over. It's her life and she has every right to live it in any way she deems fit."</p><p>"Did you tell her how you feel?" Misao looked Aoshi dead in the eyes. "Did you even try to ask how she feels in return?</p><p>Aoshi remained silent. He kept his gaze on the younger girl's passionate fiery eyes.</p><p>Misao continued, her gaze never faltering. "Did you at least ask her to stay?"</p><p>Aoshi looked away.</p><p>Misao's shoulders fell. The initial desire to drag Aoshi back to the Aoya faded. All that was left was disappointment. For the first time in her life, Misao cursed at the only man she's ever loved. "You're a fucking idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoshi walked silently in the dead of night, maneuvering past the Aoya and towards his quarters with ease. It was something he had done so routinely, he'd probably be able to do it in his sleep. He blinked. It was darker than usual but his trained eye saw everything. Streaks of lightning flashed followed by the low growling sound of thunder. Soft droplets descended gently, before turning into a barrage of rain. Aoshi stopped to glance out the garden, thankful he had reached home before the storm came.</p><p>The Oniwabanshu head was enraptured by the sheer force of the storm. The rain was punishing, and the wind was howling, as if in pain. It seemed like a battlefield. He could swear he could make out words of anguish from the voices carried by the wind. Aoshi blinked. Losing track of time. How long had he been staring at the rain? Turning around, he continued to his room but not before his eyes fell onto a familiar door. A few more steps and he stood before it. He had gotten so used to walking the hall with the dim light of this room illuminating his path that he had forgotten how it was to walk the halls shrouded in the darkness of the night.</p><p>Aoshi raised a hand towards it, not sure why he was doing so. He knew she was gone. He knew he would see nothing beyond that door. But a small voice of hope wouldn't die. Sliding the door open, Aoshi was greeted with the complete opposite of what he had foolishly hoped. Emptiness. His mind tried to recreate how it once looked when she was still there. It was just a few moments ago that she claimed this space as hers, but now it felt like she had been gone for years. Aoshi scoffed at himself. It was stupid to wish for her to stay. Not when he did nothing to make her. Not when he knew he didn't deserve her. He slid the doors closed.</p><p>It was better this way. He was a mess of a man. Nothing good would ever come from being with him. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to be someone who could give her the world. He had nothing to offer her. Nothing but his ghosts from the past.</p><p>Aoshi continued to his room in silence, pausing for a moment to take note of the fact that the storm seemed to have passed. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? The clouds were drifting away and full moon began to peak out. Aoshi closed his eyes amused at how quickly things change. One moment you have all you've ever wanted. Then in the blink of an eye, it could all be taken away from you.</p><p>Looking back up at the moon, Aoshi berated himself. She wasn't taken away from him. He chose to let her go. Because he loved her. He loved her too much to keep her.</p><p>Turning away from the now clear sky, Aoshi made his way to his room once again. Rounding a corner, Aoshi's eyes aimed for the door to his room but paused at the figure sitting idly by the edge of the hall right across his quarters.</p><p>Hazel orbs met onyx ones and in that moment, Aoshi wasn't sure if his sanity had finally snapped.</p><p>"Took you forever."</p><p>Long dark ebony locks shone under the moonlight as the woman before him stood to make her way back up the wooden hallway.</p><p>Aoshi stood frozen, unsure if what he was seeing was real.</p><p>Megumi began dusting off her clothes, eyes directed down to the splatters of mud on her kimono. "I figured that deal was too good to pass off." She paused to glance back at Aoshi. "Is it still-?"</p><p>Megumi felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as she was enveloped in a desperate hug. The initial pressure faded gradually until it was finally possible to breathe. They stayed that way in silence. Megumi allowed her head to rest on Aoshi's shoulder, relishing in the gentle way he was stroking her hair; the protective way his arm circled around her waist. Aoshi's hands were shaking – scared she would disappear if he used too much force; scared this would all turn out to be a hallucination.</p><p>"You're here." He whispered both in the form of an inquiry and a statement.</p><p>"Yes." Megumi replied equally breathless.</p><p>"I thought you left."</p><p>Megumi raised her hands to grasp the fabric of Aoshi's shirt. "I turned back before the horses could even reach the entrance to the Aoya."</p><p>"Why?" Trailed Aoshi's voice. He kept his hold on her as if his life depended on it.</p><p>"An image of you lying in blood flashed before my eyes." Megumi's hold on Aoshi hardened. "I couldn't breathe. The thought of losing you…" Her hands moved to encircle Aoshi in a frantic embrace. "It scared me."</p><p>Aoshi couldn't find the words to say.</p><p>"I don't know how it came to this." Megumi continued. "Last time I checked I wanted nothing to do with you. So I don't know why I seem to search for you every time I enter a room. Why I find myself checking on you if you've eaten, or if you're sleeping well. Why I concern myself with every little thing about you." Megumi began to chuckle. "Never in my life would I have expected I would fall for you-"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Megumi paused, unsure she heard what she had. Finally raising her head to gaze up at Aoshi, Megumi couldn't contain the look of surprise on her face. "W-What did you-"</p><p>"I love you." Aoshi's eyes were locked on Megumi's, one hand moving to caress her cheek. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He couldn't continue to act as if she didn't matter, as if he was more than willing to let her go. He couldn't keep deluding himself he would be fine without her; that he'd be content with her being happy with another man. "I'll say it as many times as you want." Aoshi paused as he closed his eyes, bringing his forehead down onto Megumi's. "I love you."</p><p>Megumi closed her eyes as well, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Never had she felt so happy her entire life. "I love you, Aoshi Shinomori."</p><p>Aoshi brought his head to the crook of Megumi's neck as he enveloped her in a firm embrace. If the gods were real, Aoshi wished they would overlook this situation. A man like him didn't deserve happiness. But just for this moment, maybe he could be allowed this one thing.</p><p>Aoshi slowly pulled back, his onyx eyes met hazel ones looking right at him as well. They were both unsure of what exactly was happening, and neither could picture a concrete future with the other. But nothing seemed more right than being in this moment – tangled in each other's embrace, staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>Aoshi leaned in to close the gap between them, just as he felt two small hands cradle his face. As their lips touched, Aoshi couldn't think of anything other than the woman in his arms, and the possibility of forever.</p><p>Nothing was set in stone, but this was a start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so this concludes the journey!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading. I feel so happy that I got to finish yet another story. I hope you were satisfied with the ending (anyone is free to make a sequel if they want, or even an alternate ending! That would add more works to the fandom!)</p><p>Anyway, until my next story! As usual, I have a thousand ideas but only two hands and so little time. See you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short five-chapter story involving these two wonderful characters who I see a lot of potential in. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>